Dark Days
by xGoldxRosex
Summary: Amu now works for Easter wanting revenge on the world after finding some shocking news, and after losing her family to a car accident. She has changed and even has a new evil chara. What will happen when Ikuto returns to find this Amu? AMUTO
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1; The new Amu

Normal POV

She passed through the halls of school, by herself. She never dared look at anyone, she just looked straight ahead. Ever since then, this one girl's life had changed forever, and not for the better. She was forever turned around ever since then.

This girl is Hinamori Amu. Yes, that girl that was once the heroine and helped everyone everyday. That girl that had her four charas all around her, and always had her friends by her side. That girl that is no longer here anymore.

Yes that's right, that Hinamori Amu is long gone, and now a much darker girl stands in her place. A girl that only sees the darkness of the world, the girl that no longer had her friends, the girl that no longer had anybody.

Amu was now sixteen and lived alone in an apartment at her work, at Easter. Yes that's right, Amu now works for Easter. The evil company out to destroy the dreams of children's hearts for their own selfish wants; to find the embryo.

You may be shocked by this, but this is how it has been for near enough three years.

"It's Hinamori Amu!" one girl yelled from the side, she was scared, Amu was now known for being 100% evil in every way.

Everyone stared and watched as the devil herself walked down the hall. The girl that they had once adored was no longer there, instead they coward in fear at even the thought of her name.

Amu eventually made it to her locker, where she met with a small petite girl. Yes of course, it's obviously Rima. She was simply glaring at Amu, and as Amu finally saw her she smirked, "Come to ask why, again?"

None of the guardians knew the reason to why she suddenly dropped everything to work for Easter. Truth is that Amu's parent's and sister all died three years ago in a car crash. I bet now you're wondering what that has to do with Easter. Well it started on March the 3rd, three years ago…

_Flashback_

Amu sat in the streets, completely still with tears streaming from her eyes as she had just heard the news. She just then started shaking so much that she couldn't stop.

"Hinamori Amu, we finally meet" a strange voice spoke as a man looking around 20 approached her. He had short spiky black hair and piercing blue eyes. She tried to wipe away her tears, but they still spilled more and more with every second.

"It's okay, you should just cry, let it all out" he smirked as he sat down beside Amu. They were in an alleyway, and yes this is Amu, not Ikuto. Ikuto had left remember? He moved away three years ago on that long search to find his father. Although Amu never forget those words he spoke to her on that special night, 'Where ever I go, what ever the distance that separates us, I will come back to you, and when you grow up and become an adult, I promise I'll come back to find you, because I'll always keep liking you like this.' So Amu was ready to wait for the one she loved, but he never showed. But she never stopped believing that one day he would return to her. Amu stared at the man that had just appeared as if he was some sort of angel.

"Who are you?" she managed to get out after she finally stopped crying. The boy smiled, "My name is Drew, and no I'm wasn't born Japanese, I'm from England. I've been watching you for some times, Amu. Me and my family were very impressed with your skills. Since we moved here five years ago, I've had a job to watch you carefully. My family think you could be of use to us." he explained. She looked confused, "W-W-What?" she stuttered.

"You're mad right now, right? Because your family died, and you feel hatred towards the world for being so unfair?" he answered. She just stared at the wall at the other side of the alleyway.

"You should just help us, and release that anger towards the world. No one else is going to be there for you." he spoke words of ice, but strangely it didn't hurt the poor broken girl. She considered what he was saying. She felt so much anger that her family died even though they didn't do anything wrong. She looked into the eyes of the man as he smiled, "You're probably thinking you have your friends, but how can they even be your true friends? They lied to you, kept something important from you. Nagihiko, Nadeshiko, their little secret, everyone knows it, all except you. I guess they don't trust you enough to tell you." As he spoke these tortured words, Amu's head raised with confusion. Drew whispered into her ear about Nagihiko's secret as Amu's face dropped. Her parent's had just died, she was left all alone, and now to find out that her friends don't trust her, you couldn't imagine how she was feeling.

"That's not all, Tadase has something he has hid from you this whole time, and you didn't even get the slightest bit suspicious." he added as Amu stared in confusion, "W-What?" she struggled to get the word out, did she really want to know the horrid words that were about to fall from Drew's mouth?

"He dated a girl only a week after he confessed to you" he explained as Amu's face changed from confused to angry at once. With that drew smirked to himself.

"So Amu, so you want to keep on sulking in the shadows with horrible friends that don't trust or love you, or get revenge and come work for me and my family?" he asked. With those words Amu forever changed. She wanted revenge on the world for everything that had happened. She wanted revenge for her family and for herself.

_Flashback End_

I think everyone can guess what her answer was. It turned out that Drew and his family had just bought Easter, and were also searching for the embryo, but their wish wasn't something stupid. It was serious, they were going to wish to rule the world. And make living unbearable to all living things on the planet. Or that plan to go as planned they needed something special, and after witnessing the end fight with Easter, they picked Hinamori Amu. Drew was ordered by his mother to follow Amu and watch her every move. They would get to know her weaknesses, strengths, and her personality. This was no matter to take lightly. After that day that Amu joined up with Easter, nothing has ever been the same.

Amu's charas disappeared with that deal and a new chara was born, a chara called Kure. A chara so dark and dangerous that even Amu feared at first. Kure was strong and powerful, and when Amu transformed with her, Amu gained incredible powers, she could use her attack, 'Piercing Black crystal Shard' in which Amu would gain a sword shaped like a black crystal. It was so powerful that even the sight of it overwhelmed the opponent. If it pierced through a humans body, the human would lose all hope and dreams. Amu also gained the power of making x-eggs, although she could no longer purify the eggs. Her character transformation included a black dress with black crystal belt across her waist. The dress stopped at mid thigh and then she wore black high heels. She wore black finger gloves and a black crystal necklace, her chara nari was called, 'Dark Crystal'

Amu stared down at Rima who just glared back.

"What happened to you?" she asked as her eyes filled with pain. Amu smirked, "I guess I got bored with your jokes, they just weren't funny. Oh but please try to amuse me by fighting. Oh you wouldn't dare do that, we already know how that would end."

Rima glared with her eyes filled with anger and pain and just walked away. Amu smirked as she continued to open her locker.

Amu's POV

She's so stupid. Did she think I was just gonna change back like that? Baka…

I looked at my phone as it vibrated, I got a text from Drew;

_Got a job for you, we need more x-eggs for our plan. Trust me it will work, you will soon get your revenge…_

_Drew..~_

I smirked as I collected my things from my locker. By things I mean my book, 'Dagger Dreams' and my bag.

I had class next but really, when did I ever show up anyways?

I walked through the halls, and I glared as I met with bright ruby eyes. I glared but then smirked as he glared back. Good, he hates me, I hate him even more!

As I walked by him, a hand grabbed me back. It was Tadase himself. I looked at him as he glared with anger in his eyes.

"Just tell us why" he demanded. I smirked, "No reason, just more fun this way I guess. It's much better to steal children's hearts than to keep them believing in everything that's never going to happen. Well that and I just love to see how the cry when I'm sucking out their lives. Now excuse me while I find something better to do with my time" I walked away and laughed to myself. He really is pathetic…

Normal POV

"I'm back, finally. I wonder how my little strawberry is doing" he smiled as the midnight blue hair shined in the warm sunlight. Yes it was Ikuto, he's back.

He only had one thought in his mind at that moment, 'I need to find her…'

Emma; Well what did y'all think? Pretty depressing yeah, but It will get better.

Ikuto; Why is it that Amu hates the world?

Amu; because my parent's were killed, pay attention dumb ass!

Ikuto; I don't think you want to go there!

Amu; I just did, I now have the power to make you lose all your hopes and dreams!

Me; umm, Amu, you do realise that's only in the story?

Ikuto; Aww Amu if you do that, it means I'll give up on you, since your everything I dream of and hope for.

Amu; *blushes*

Me; Ah, young love!

Amu; You want to say that again? -.-

Me; I do actually, YOUNG LOVE!

Ikuto && Amu; -.-

Me; Please review (:


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2;

Normal POV

Amu smirked as she stood in the middle of the park, you know the park where the fountain is. She was about to unleash her attack to make x-eggs, but first waited. No one knew why she waited a minute before using her attack, she just simply did.

After a minute was up, she smirked and started to sing;

**(Chiaki Ishikawa - Namida)**

_Kono tokoro tsudzuiteru nagaame ga_

_Hayaru kimochi wo osaekonde_

_Togireru koto no nai koukai ga maegami wo yurasu_

_Kurayami yori hito no yasashisa ni ashidome-saresou de_

_Anata to no yakusoku wo mabuta ni omoigaeshiteta_

_Namida, Namida no shizuku ga ochite kuchikaketa tsuki ga ukanda_

_Namida, Namida ga tsutaeru subete wo hitotsu mo nigasanai kimochi de_

**(English lyrics)**

_Lately, the incessantly long spell of rain_

_Has been suppressing my flourishing feelings_

_And my unrelenting regrets are making my bangs sway_

_Seeming more confined by human kindness than by the dark,_

_I shut my eyelids and think back on the promise I made with you_

_Tears, my tears fall in droplets, and a rotted moon has risen_

_Tears, my tears convey everything, and not one thing can escape from those feelings_

**(A/N; I put in the English lyrics so you know what she's singing about, because this song has a meaning in the story)**

As she finished she opened her eyes, and found she was surrounded with hypnotised children, who had followed the singing which had hypnotised them. She smirked and shouted, "Character Transform; Dark Crystal!" which she then transformed.

She spotted the first kid that came to her sight, it was a girl with shoulder length red hair and bright hazel eyes. Amu smirked as she walked closer and yelled, "Piercing Black Crystal Shard!" and her crystal sword appeared like magic into the palm of her right hand. She then laughed as she pierced through the body of the girl before her. The girl began to scream as her eyes returned to normal; no longer hypnotised. After thirty seconds of screaming, it stopped and the girl fell to the floor as an x-egg appeared. Amu smirked and grabbed the x-egg which she put in a bag.

Amu then did the same evil process with all the other kids that had gathered. This just proves how much Amu has changed, and how evil she has become.

Although Amu was not aware of the blue haired teen that was standing behind a tree, watching her.

Ikuto's POV

That can't be Amu, can it? It can't be…

Amu would never do something like that, and also that beautiful singing voice couldn't have came from her…could it?

It's only been 4 years since I left, how could things have changed so much?

"It's hard to believe isn't it?" a voice from behind said in a low voice. I turned and saw Nagihiko standing there, pain dripping from his eyes.

"That's not Amu" I stated, as Nagihiko sighed. "Unfortunately it is. For the last three years she's been like that, pure evil. None of us know why, one day she just turned against us all, to work for Easter" he explained. That's…

"Stop lying!" I yelled. Nagihiko quickly put his hand over my mouth, "Shut up, do you want her to hear us? What happened to your quiet side?" he whispered.

I understood and shut up..

We looked over as Amu disappeared. I sighed and shoved Nagihiko off me.

"Why are you here anyway?" I asked. He sighed and looked in the direction Amu had gone off in. "I thought that if I followed her around then I might understand why she did it, but I've found nothing"

"There must be a reason, there has to be" I declared.

My precious strawberry is still there, even if it's way deep down. There is a reason why this all happened, and I know one thing.

I will turn her back to normal…

Normal POV

Amu was lying on her bed, at Easter of course. The bed where she had many dreams of the past, many nightmares about the future. Of course, Amu ignored what her heart was always telling her, instead she followed her mind, which was full of revenge.

Amu had many dreams of her friends, her charas, mostly though were of the man that never kept his promise of returning, well he hasn't returned yet.

She sighed and layed back on her bed, as her phone bleeped.

It was a text message from Emma;

_I could always just kill your friends for you…_

_Just say the words and it's done, I really hate people like those 'guardians' so their lives are just useless._

_Meet us tomorrow._

Emma, the sister of Drew. She is perhaps one of the most evil people you will ever meet. Emma doesn't even want to get revenge on something in particular, her reason for this is because she finds it fun. She has long black hair with green highlights. She always wears a black-diamond shaped locket around her neck, she never lets anyone look into it.

"I will get my revenge, but they need to be alive for that to happen, besides should they really die?" she asked herself but after saying it she covered her mouth as she gasped, her hands slowly moved away as she whispered, "What am I saying?"

She sighed, "Revenge, no sympathy needed" she lay back down on her bed and closed her eyes.

Ikuto's POV

I walked up, actually more like ran up to the newly refurbished Easter company building. It was all new and I was pretty lost, I could no longer sneak in the back entrance, cause I couldn't find where it was anymore.

I walked in the front entrance, just walked in and straight up to the front desk. The women at the front desk looked at me, "Who are you?"

"I need to speak to the person in charge right away!" I demanded. She just looked at me, "Do you have an appointment?" she asked. I glared and said, "No but I am Ikuto Tsukiyomi, former heir to Easter company and I demand to see whoever is in char-" I was cut off by a voice behind me.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi" I turned around and was faced with a teenage girl much the same age as Amu, she had long black hair with green highlights and wore a black top with a broken red heart in the middle of it, a red belt around her waist, wearing black skinny jeans, red converse,. On her arms she wore red and black chequered gloves, and around her neck she wore a black diamond shaped locket.

"Who are you?" I asked as she just glared at me.

"Come with me" she ordered as she started walking away. I followed after her as she walked up two flights of stairs and into a room. This room was obviously the girls bedroom, it was black, red and green. It was completely gothic, filled with broken hearts, heavy metal posters, on her walls hung stuffed teddies that had been broken and ripped to shreds; their heads off their bodies, her bed was completely black with writing 'Death Dreams' on the covers and pillows with broken hearts all over them. The carpet was black, the ceiling was black, it was definitely a room that matched with this girl.

She closed the door and put on her light which was a bright green light bulb. She sat down on her gothic bed as she pointed for me to sit on a chair opposite her; a chair made with bones.

"Who are you?" I asked her. She glared around at me until she soon answered in a deadly tone,

"I am Emma, the daughter of David and Joanne, the rulers of this company. Sister of drew, and mentor of Hinamori Amu. I know all about who you are, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. You are Amu's beloved or at least you used to be. It seems Amu doesn't care about you anymore, she doesn't care about anyone. So you should just leave, and never come back. I'm warning you now, If you ever step one foot near Amu ever again, I will take your body and cut each tiny piece of it, then I will send each piece to your family and your friends leaving your bloody heart and head so I may stab your heart each day and hang your bloody head on my wall. Trust me, I have the power to do as I please, so fear me, as I am dangerous. Leave now, Your presence is annoying and no longer needed in this room"

I was speechless, how could someone be that cruel? She turned around and got out a voodoo doll from under her bed. She also got out pins that looked like they had blood dropping from them. I saw her stabbing the doll so many times that I lost count.

She turned around and glared at me, "I told you to leave, now go before I change my mind about sparing your life"

If Amu has a mentor like that no wonder she's a devil now.

I glared and clenched my fists just wanting to slap and punch her, but for the first time ever I was scared to. Her aura was so dark and scary that it even made me scared. How is that possible?

My little strawberry is messed up in all of this… I wouldn't get to tease her anymore.. I wouldn't get to sneak up on her balcony anymore, I wouldn't get to see that wide smile stretched across her face anymore and worst of all I wouldn't get to be with her anymore…

I glared back towards Emma and clenched my fists tighter, "I will save her" I declared as I walked straight out.

I just kept walking, out of the building, I couldn't deal with this anymore.

I will save you Amu, I promise I will.

Amu's POV

It was him…

I was three flights up but I saw him, that angry look on his face as he left the building…

Ikuto..

I shook my head, no Amu, you can't think about him, he left you, he told you he would come back and he never did…

But that last one isn't true now, he has came back…

Ikuto.. When did my life become such a nightmare?

I shook my head, trying to shake off these thoughts, I needed to get revenge, I needed to not just for myself but for my family, they need me to get revenge…

That's what they would have wanted, right?

Emma; Thankyou for the reviews (:3

Ikuto; well that was scary

Emma; What was?

Ikuto; No only did you make a scary as hell character but you named the character after yourself… o_0

Emma; what's wrong with that? :S I love evil! Teehee

Amu; Ermm.. You're scary enough as you are..

Ikuto; Amu don't complain to her that's for me to do, you need to listen to your heart so that I can tease you again!

Emma; okay really does no one understand the concept that this is a story? It's not real people!

Ikuto; Yay! So I can still tease you Amu, ~-~

Amu; Oh now look what you've done Emma.. -.-

Emma; not my fault.. Peace out suckahs!

…

Emma; oh and please kindly review (:


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Normal POV

It was the next day, and of course Amu had woken up at 6:00am in the morning and headed out to her 'meeting' although that was just a codeword for drew, Emma and Amu to meet up and plot to take over the world, with the occasional fight between Emma and drew, all brothers and sisters fight, so they are no different. However Amu never did pay much attention to them, she set her goals on revenge, and so she worked hard to get it.

As Amu opened the door into the 'meeting' office, she found Emma sitting down on the couch in the middle of the room, just sitting glaring at her voodoo dolls, with a pin in her other hand of course. She also found Drew sitting behind the office desk on the computer, acting as if he was doing some serious work, but secretly was tweeting. Yes that's right, Drew is on twitter. Although his twitter name is rather strange; imaevilboy007. Yes, Drew was not only evil but had a very strange and weird character that would make anyone think he really was in need of some 'special' treatment.

Amu just sighed and sat down on the chair opposite Emma who was now whispering death notes into the dolls ears.

Drew soon realised Amu had entered and switched off the computer. He sat up straight and spoke, "Welcome Amu, hope you had a good sleep" He was very cheerful for someone who wanted to rule the world.

"I never have a good sleep." Amu replied as she looked at Emma, who was now stabbing another voodoo doll which she pulled out.

No one knew much about Emma, or why she played around with voodoo dolls, well except her family, but they never told anyone, not even Amu knew.

"Mother told me about how the plan is going, we have collected enough x-eggs for the moment, we just need charas now. We are going to create our very own embryo, we got the information from some Nikaido that used to work for Easter. We improved his plan and made a fully working embryo maker. To make it work though, we do need five charas to enter into the machine. The charas will be forever lost and the owner will never recover from the pain but that's just life. Those five friends of yours Amu, they all still have charas don't they?" Drew explained. Amu smirked as she caught onto the idea, "Ah, so I just steal their charas and not only will you get the embryo but I will get my revenge"

Emma looked up, "I could simply kill them right now."

"I want them to suffer for everything, and this is the perfect way to do it, but how will I get their charas?" Amu asked. Emma just went back to whispering into the dolls ears.

"Easy, acting. You act like you're their friend again, you get them to trust you once again, and then it will be easier to take their charas. It will also cause them more pain knowing that you hurt them again" Drew explained. Amu smirked. She liked that idea, she would finally get her revenge soon.

"Your plan is stupid, brother. There is no killing involved." Emma was starting another argument between her and her brother. Well, Emma never was hyper in any way, she kept the same expression on her face, with was straight, no sadness, no happiness, just nothing showed on her face. "It was mother plan not mine! Why are you wanting to kill every single person?" Drew got annoyed. Amu just sighed as drew got paranoid.

"I like Killing people, death is the answer to everything. It brings me joy" she stated as she still stabbed her doll.

"Shut up! You're a freak!" Drew yelled.

"A 'freak' is a word stupid, and pathetic people use, it makes no affect on the person's emotions , and just makes you look like an idiot. You are useless to this company, you lay about all day and do absolutely nothing, you're just a pathetic little boy that needs to learn his place in this world" she stated, and also still stabbing her dolls. Drew got annoyed and started shouting, "You're the idiot!"

She sighed, "If you're finished ranting on about a useless topic, we have an important task to complete. By we I mean Amu and myself, you are obviously no use, why don't you stay here and tweet about useless issues." She looked over to Amu who nodded and they both stood up and left a very annoyed Drew in the office to rant to himself.

Emma stopped and turned to Amu as they reached the hallway, "Don't forget what they did to you Amu, you are going to pretend to be their friend again, however don't lose what you've worked for the last three years, you cannot recover the friendship, you will deceive them and not us. You will do as ordered, and you will return the same person. If you come back and you have truly become a 'guardian' again, we won't forgive you, and as I've told you before, I kill who I please. Your name might just end up on that list. Do you understand?" Amu nodded, "Yes, I won't fall into their trap, they didn't care for me at all."

Emma started walking away but suddenly she was tugged back from Amu. Emma's head jerked round and her glare deepened on Amu, she slowly let go. Emma's glare was so dark and mysterious that it made anyone shiver.

"What is it?" she asked as Amu began to shiver at her tone.

"I-I-Iku-" she stuttered, Emma sighed and softened her glare so Amu could speak clearly.

"Ikuto was here?" Amu asked. Emma's glare deepened again, "Why would he come here? He didn't bother to show up before now, why come back all of a sudden? Why would he return anyway? It's not like he loves you." she stated as if she knew everything. Amu just sighed.

"If you're finished asking pointless questions then you should be going, you have work to do" Emma just walked away, back to her room Amu guessed.

Amu sighed and though to herself, "She's right, Ikuto never loved me, no one did. The only people that did ever love me are gone."

Amu starting walking away, school was starting soon, and now she had the Guardians to see.

Normal POV

"Tadase, you should hurry up or you'll be late" Kiseki warned as they walked up the path to school, which was five minutes away.

"Oh..yeah" he said in a low voice as he started to run, but after a few seconds bumped into something or someone.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Tadase called but as he looked up he met with blue.

"I-Ikuto nii-san!" he yelled as Ikuto looked shocked to find Tadase.

"T-Tadase" he spoke. Tadase suddenly realised the mood and looked down.

"When did you get back?" he asked. Ikuto looked at Tadase, "How does he feel about Amu?" he thought to himself.

"Yesterday" he looked down at the ground as Tadase sighed, "You've seen her?" he asked with pain filling up in his eyes.

"Yeah.." Ikuto replied in a soft tone. Tadase started walking again realising he was going to be late for school and Ikuto followed at his side as they continued to talk.

"I went to Easter yesterday, I met a girl there, she said she was Amu's mentor, her name is Emma. Do you know her?" Ikuto asked.

"Yes, well I've only met her once. She's a demon, and a murderer" he explained. Ikuto looked surprised, "A murderer?"

Tadase nodded, "Yes, she really is a devil, she thinks that killing is fun. I believe she's killed more than one person as well, probably a lot of people." Ikuto looked shocked, he just thought she was harmless and only looked scary but this was really something else. "Amu is messed up in all of this" Ikuto stated, "I will save her"

"You don't get it, she chose this. She didn't have to, but she betrayed us all" he explained with hate and pain all filled in his eyes.

"I can't believe that" he announced, "This is Amu we're talking about"

"Have you not seen what a monster she has become?" he asked. Ikuto flashbacked in his head to what he saw yesterday; her laughing as screaming kids stood before her.

"There has to be a reason though, a person can't just change" he declared. Tadase sighed, "If there was a reason she would've told us"

Ikuto just sighed and then declared, "I know there's a reason and I will find it"

Ikuto walked off leaving Tadase there with Kiseki. Tadase sighed, "Do you think I'm wrong Kiseki?" he asked as Kiseki flew by his side.

"You're right! Amu is now completely evil and wants to take over the world, but not before me!" he laughed, but then as he saw the seriousness in Tadase's eyes he stopped and sat on his shoulder, "I think you're right, Ikuto has no idea of what Amu's like now or what she's done to us. Amu is evil and he'll just need to learn to live with it like the rest of us, right?" Tadase nodded and then after checking the time began running again.

Although this conversation wasn't very loud, a certain pinkette from behind a wall at the corner of the street was able to hear the conversation clearly.

Amu's POV

So that's what Kiseki thinks…I want to take over the world? Is that what they all think? Gosh, they're making me sound like Tadase on a chara-change. Of course I don't want to take over the world, I want revenge!

Ikuto…

H-He… still believes in me even though he saw all that yesterday…

I shook my head as I remember what Emma had said earlier. That's right, he doesn't love me, he never has and never will.

Normal POV

"I can't believe I ever loved that pathetic cat, believing in me even though he saw all of that, he should just wake up. This is me now, I can't turn back anything." Amu said out loud to herself.

It wasn't truly to herself, she didn't realise it, but there was a certain blue cat that was just right behind her.

Ikuto's POV

So, she thinks I'm pathetic…

"Is that how you really feel?" I asked, as she turned around at the speed of light.

"T-Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" she yelled.

Emma; DUN DUN DUN!

Ikuto; Not much of a good cliffy -.-

Emma; What do you mean by that? _ *Get's bat out*

Ikuto; N-nothing!

Amu; Why do you have a bat? :S

Emma; In case of an emergency :D

Ikuto; What kind of emergency would you need a bat for?

*Tadase walks in*

Tadase; Hey! I'm-

Emma; *Hits Tadase with the bat* That kind of emergency

Amu; Tadase! D:

Ikuto; I'm starting to like you, Emma (:

Emma; You already secretly did ;P

Ikuto; suuure

Amu; Be careful she'll hit you with the bat!

Emma; Nah, this bat's for Tadase

Tadase; *gets up* What was that f-

Emma; *Hits Tadase again* mwaaaahahaa!

Amu; Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Recap;

Normal POV

"I can't believe I ever loved that pathetic cat, believing in me even though he saw all of that, he should just wake up. This is me now, I can't turn back anything." Amu said out loud to herself.

It wasn't truly to herself, she didn't realise it, but there was a certain blue cat that was just right behind her.

Ikuto's POV

So, she thinks I'm pathetic…

"Is that how you really feel?" I asked, as she turned around at the speed of light.

"T-Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" she yelled.

End of Recap~

Normal POV

Amu gasped as she stood before Ikuto himself, but after noticing her dropped mouth she closed it and fixed her character.

"Yo" he looked at Amu as those words dripped with no emotion at all.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, it's been a long time since I've heard that name" she stated as her face showed no emotion. Although the new Amu stood before him, Ikuto could read into her feelings. He could see all the emotion shoved into Amu's eyes; hate, anger, sadness, loneliness, and fear. "What was she scared of?" Ikuto thought to himself.

"You can't tell lies to me Amu, you must have thought about me all the time" he playfully answered her. She smirked, "You honestly believe I would waste my time thinking about some useless cat, who really should just have stayed away" she replied.

"I thought you wanted me to come back Amu," he smirked, "I missed you so terribly, all I could think about was coming back and hugging you and kissing you and everything else" He looked down at Amu whose face hadn't changed the slightest, which was a surprise to him. No screaming out that he was a pervert, No yelling, No tripping, Not even a light blush on her pale cheeks. Ikuto then knew that Amu had definitely changed.

"You're so pathetic. Tadase shouldn't have called you a thieving cat but a stupid pathetic one that is in need a good beating" she smirked. His eyes opened widely but then he smirked too, "So you really have changed, well then you give me no choice" Ikuto stated. Amu turned her head back towards Ikuto, "What?"

"I guess I'll have to fight against you from now on" he stated. Amu sighed and turned to walk away, "Do what you like" and with that Amu had walked away.

Ikuto's POV

I stood there, not believing what had just happened. My little strawberry was no longer herself. What else could I do but follow her? So there I was, following behind her as she entered her school. She kept walking through the school gardens as I wondered more and more where she was going, She couldn't possibly be going to the Royal Garden was she?

And yet she was and walked right inside.

I hid behind that old huge tree in the royal garden, the one I had hid behind many times before if I was spying.

"Hey guys!" Amu beamed as she walked towards a bunch of very confused looking faces.

* * *

Normal POV

Amu walked up and sat down on the empty seat; her old seat. "So what were you all talking about?" she asked as if nothing had changed from three years back.

"Hinamori Amu! What are you doing here?" Tadase declared. Amu put on a confused look, "What do you mean?" she asked, as the guardians grew even more confused.

"About that, I have to explain things to you all, I never got a chance to before. Truth is that my parent's and Ami moved away three years back and I didn't want to move away, so I stayed with my uncle who is the new founder of Easter. He was horrible and threatened me, he told me that if I didn't do all of that, my parent's and my friends would all be killed. I felt like I had no choice, so I locked my true self away that day and I promised myself that I would never unlock it again until I was free. I've realised lately that my heart and my true self is still there, and so I ended up becoming more and more like my old self again. I tried to hide it all by acting tough and still that evil way but I promise you that I'm back to the way I was before. I know you can never truly forgive me for what I've done but I just came to say that I'm truly sorry for everything." she lied. Joanne had written out that speech for her after concocting this evil plan.

The guardians all shared a look with each other, but Nagihiko was the first one to speak, "I forgive you Amu" he spoke as shock rose in Rima's eyes. Rima knew something was strange about Nagihiko's sudden forgiveness.

Nagihiko smiled down at Rima, "I just think everyone deserves another chance, especially since we all know what Amu was like, and we all know that she is capable of becoming her old self again." he smiled at Amu.

Even Amu herself was a little shocked at how Nagihiko suddenly forgave Amu.

Rima glared suspiciously towards Amu and Nagihiko.

"If Nagi-tan forgives her then I do to!" Yaya shouted. Yaya smiled and gave Amu a thumbs up. "I believe Amu is being honest and so I to will forgive her" Kairi announced as Yaya hugged him which made Kairi blush a little. Yes you guessed it, Kairi and Yaya are now going out, and also if you failed to notice Rima is dating Nagihiko. "I believe you, Hinamori-san" Kukai agreed with a thumbs up. I looked at Tadase and Rima as they just glared back.

"huh? Don't you two believe Hinamori?" Kukai asked curiously.

"A person can't just change like magic. I do not believe she has changed. Don't you remember everything she did? Everything she put us through? I don't believe someone that was so cruel could ever change" Tadase explained.

Everyone then looked at Rima who was just glaring at Nagihiko with death eyes.

"I guess I could go along with Nagihiko on forgiving you" she spoke, Rima still didn't take her eyes off Nagihiko. No one else noticed except Rima, but ever since Amu came into the royal garden, Nagihiko's eyes are now a deep blue instead of purple. It was hard to notice the difference, but she saw it. "What happened?" she thought to herself.

Normal POV

"Nagihiko, do as I say, you will follow Amu, you will tell no one of this change, and you will obey everything I say" Emma whispered into a voodoo doll that strangely looked a lot like Nagihiko. Emma put down Nagihiko's doll and opened the box in front of her which revealed dolls of Rima, Yaya, Tadase, Kairi, Kukai, and Utau. "They have no idea what's coming to them" Emma said still with no emotion dripping from her face.

She got up after putting Nagihiko into the box and carried the box over to her shelf however before she got there she tripped over something lying on the floor which made Emma fall to the floor; dropping all the dolls of the guardians. Her face still stayed emotionless as she tripped but as she looked at what had tripped her up, her face finally showed the littlest emotion of sadness. It was a doll, a boy voodoo doll, it was a boy with short black hair. It had many holes stabbed into the doll and was wasted with the amount of times Emma had ripped, pulled, and stabbed it. Emma sighed and went through to a door on the other end of her room which opened into her bathroom. She locked the door and ran the shower. The door had the writing, "DANGER AREA" on it. Who could ever imagine what was dangerous about a bathroom….

Tadase's POV

What's happening? I feel like I'm falling in love with her shinning eyes all over again, this can't be happening. She is evil and now always will be, there's no way she could've changed back, right?

"Let's go get some ice cream to celebrate Tadase!" Yaya beamed as Yaya dragged me along to the ice cream van.

"We'll have three vanilla cones, one chocolate cone, One mint cone, and one strawberry cone please" Yaya ordered at the van when we arrived. Rima, Nagihiko and myself took the vanilla cone's. Kukai took the chocolate, Kairi took the mint which left the traitor with the strawberry.

"Thank you minna!" Amu 'beamed'. I couldn't believe her lies, she had to be just playing a joke on all of us.

I looked at her as our eyes finally met together at once, "Tadase-kun, why won't you forgive me? Everyone else has, and to be honest I really don't deserve it but will you ever forgive me?" Her words shot through me, was I really thinking too much? What if everything was not what I though, what if Amu really has changed back, what if these whole three years of fighting her has been for nothing. Maybe we didn't need to hate her for anything. She was one of my best friends.

With that I decided, "Hinamori-san" I called as she turned around, "I forgive you" I smiled. She smiled back at me, but no blush appeared on her face. She always blushes…

I guess I'm thinking too much into this…

I smiled and laughed with everyone else as we ate our ice cream to celebrate the return of our lost friends.

Let's just hope she was back for good…

* * *

Normal POV

After a full day packed with a celebration for Amu's return everyone said their goodbyes as they headed home. Rima turned around to see Amu, "You're not going back to Easter are you?" she asked curiously. Amu sighed, "What other choice do I have, they are the only family I have to live with, besides if I don't David will have a whole army out looking for me.

"No! Don't go back there" Yaya yelled, "They might change you back again" she worriedly called.

"Don't worry Yaya, I'll be fine. You can trust me can you?" she asked, as Yaya nodded.

Amu's POV

"Everyone here trusts you isn't that right minna?" Yaya declared with tears running down from her eyes. I turned and looked at everyone, as they all nodded back at me. Pathetic…but I had to play along.

"Alright then, I promise that tomorrow morning I will return to you the same person that I am today" She declared as Yaya cheered up a bit.

"Be careful on your way back!" Yaya yelled as I turned around to start walking but something turned me back, and it wasn't Yaya. I turned to see the happiness on my friends' faces as they thought I was by their side again. My heart stopped beating for that one quarter of a millisecond, I felt the first feeling of happiness I had felt for three years. It felt so good.

No… I can't think about that, They don't care for me. They never did and never will… They kept those secrets from me! How could they? After everything we had done together?

I turned around and walked away as a smirk formed on my face, "Foolish" I thought.

20 minutes later…

After a while of walking I came across a flash of blue…

"Miss me already?" I asked him. Ikuto stood there with shook in his eyes.

"You're lying to them all, you really have changed" he spoke.

"So What are you going to do about it?" I declared. He was taken aback by my actions.

"I could always tell Tadase" he announced. I smirked as I saw Drew approach behind Ikuto. "Do what you like"

He was confused, why did she say, 'do what you like'?

"What did you say th-" he was struck as Drew came up from behind and used his special powers. He grabbed Ikuto by the arm and whispered in his ear, "Reino just fall" and with that Ikuto's eyes turned grey as he also fell to the floor.

Drew's special power is the power to make people do anything. Saying the two words, 'Reino just' and then his command.

All members of his family had powers, special powers that they got at some time I their lives. Joanne had the power to erase memories, David had the power to read minds, and as for Emma, her power is still unknown to me. I know that she has a power, but she or any of her family has ever told me what it is.

"Emma is waiting for you at the building, you go ahead and I'll deal with him" he spoke as I understood. He was going to kill him…

Ikuto…

"D-don't" I stuttered. Drew looked confused, "Don't what?" he asked. I looked down at Ikuto with sadness in my eyes. I didn't want him to die, please don't kill him!

I could tell that just by my simply looking down at Ikuto, Drew knew exactly what I meant.

"You don't want this pathetic waste to die?" he asked. I thought about it…

What would life be like if Ikuto were to die here tonight. By Drew just simply saying the words, 'Reino just die' he would be gone. What would life be like without Ikuto?…

"Since when do you have the authority to tell me who I can and cannot kill" he declared. I stuttered, "I-I wasn't t-telling you to, I w-was s-simply asking." I whispered the last word., I was scared to let my true feelings show.

But I'm afraid by showing that I truly care about Ikuto I may have sealed his fate.

Forgive me Ikuto…

And with that I ran away…

I couldn't watch this happen, I couldn't watch Ikuto as he dies.

I ran and ran and after reaching Easter I ran straight to my room, lay on my bed and cried. It had been the first time I had cried in so long, near enough three years.

But I soon stopped as I heard water underneath me. It was a shower running. I'm pretty sure the room beneath me is Emma's.

It wasn't just the shower I heard though, It was only for a short minute, but I heard cries coming from her room downstairs.

I must have been imagining it though, right?

* * *

Emma; Another chappie complete! (:

Ikuto; I really don't like you anymore -.-

Amu; Neither do I -.-

Emma; WHY? :'(

Ikuto WHY DO YOU THINK?

Emma; What do you mean?

Amu; Ikuto is about to die!

Emma; oh man not this again, once again I will tell you this… IT'S JUST A STORY, IT'S NOT REAL!

Ikuto; oh that's good !

Amu; This story makes me want to cry!

Ikuto; Aww is that because I'm dying? Don't worry Amu it's just a story, I'm still alive ;)

Amu; Creep! And actually I meant because my I'm hurting all my friends!

Emma; -.- I still don't think Amu has grasped hold of the fact the story isn't real!

Ikuto; Amu always is slow at getting things!

Amu; How am I? :O

Ikuto; 74 episodes I waited and you couldn't tell that I was in love with you! I had to confess and you still didn't get it!

Amu; Well actually that was because I didn't believe you not because I didn't get it!

Ikuto; Same difference!

*Tadase Walks in*

Tadase; Oh hey I heard you were all doing this and wanted to Joi-

Emma; *Get's bat out and Hits Tadase*

Ikuto; You really don't like Tadase do you

Emma; Correct! ;P *keeps hitting Tadase with the bat* This is fun!

Tadase; Tell that to my bruises.. -.-

Emma; Okay :D Hi Tadase's bruises this is fun! :D *keeps hitting Tadase* teeheee

Amu -.-'

Emma; I do not own Shugo Chara however I do own this bat! Mwahhaha!

Amu; Please Review -.-'

…

Emma; Wow loong chapter :O


	5. Chapter 5

A/N; I am sooo Sorrry for updating in nearly 2 months! forgive me? ((; ;P

Chapter 5;

Amu's POV

I woke up that night; 3:00am, not able to sleep, and just stared into the walls of my lonely room at Easter. It was just black, everything was black. It was like my heart; always black.

Ikuto...

I can't help but think that Ikuto would still be alive if I had'nt shown him mercy.

I looked at Kure's egg in the distance, it was black with a silver crystal on the middle. I was a little shocked when Kure popped out of her egg, she hardly ever came out.

She flew over to me as her glare deepend. "What brings you out of your shell?" I asked.

She took a long silence before answering in her sinister voice, "I was curious about your feelings."

"My feelings?"

"About Ikuto being killed" she stated.

"I couldn't care less" I answered as I got up from my bed. Kure followed as I walked over and stared out my window.

Kure sat on my shoulder.

"I just-"

"You loved him" Kure stated. I looked at her and discreetly nodded.

"It's okay, you used to be stupid when you had your other charas. You have me now, I can show you your true path. The path of revenge."

"B-but-"

"You can't be having second thoughts" she stated as she looked into my eyes.

"It's just that, maybe I just over reacted. Nagihiko didn't tell me his secret, and Tadase cheating, is that really a good enough reason to want so much revenge?" I asked, not expecting much of a good response.

"Your having second thoughts about getting revenge? Is this because of Ikuto?"

"Perhaps it is." I layed back down onto my bed and closed my eyes as Kure flew back into her egg before saying, "Stupid"

I guess Kure was born when I started wanting to get revenge on my friends. That's why she only thinks about revenge...

What about now?

Kure is right...they never cared about me. I need to stop this feeling, the feeling of missing them. If I slipped up for just a moment, it would be a moment too late. I couldn't let that moment come. So, I have to prepare myself to hang around with them and not fall into their sinister trap.

I pulled out my guitar from under my bed. It was something I learned over the past three years to keep me busy when there was nothing to do. Which was a lot of the time.

I had to let my feelings out though, somehow. I wrote a lot of songs too. A lot of them were about being betrayed by people I thought cared about me. Others were about the dark side and how I felt so lonely but I had to put with it in order to get what I wanted. I pulled out a notebook, my song notebook and started to play my favourite song that I wrote, Namida.

**(Namida by Chiaki Isikawa A/n; I recommend people to listen to this sng, it's absolutely amazing (: )**

_Kono tokoro tsudzuiteru nagaame ga_

_Hayaru kimochi wo osaekonde_

_Togireru koto no nai koukai ga maegami wo yurasu_

_Kurayami yori hito no yasashisa ni ashidome-saresou de_

_Anata to no yakusoku wo mabuta ni omoigaeshiteta_

_Namida, Namida no shizuku ga ochite kuchikaketa tsuki ga ukanda_

_Namida, Namida ga tsutaeru subete wo hitotsu mo nigasanai kimochi de_

_(English lyrics)_

_Lately, the incessantly long spell of rain_

_Has been suppressing my flourishing feelings_

_And my unrelenting regrets are making my bangs sway_

_Seeming more confined by human kindness than by the dark,_

_I shut my eyelids and think back on the promise I made with you_

_Tears, my tears fall in droplets, and a rotted moon has risen_

_Tears, my tears convey everything, and not one thing can escape from those feelings_

I put down my guitar on my bed and lay next to it. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

**Ikuto's POV**

There was something different with the sun that day, it was dark, and looking at it made me feel cold. It wasn't long before I realised why; I was inside some small room with a bright flashlight shining right in my face.

I sat up from the bed where I lay. It was then when I saw Emma at the other end of the room.

"Why am I here?" I asked as I tried to stand up but I was tied up. She walked closer to me until her face met with mine. I looked into her emerald green eyes with digust but somehow her eyes looked like she had been crying.

"I told you never to step foot next to Amu again. Unfortunately we cannot kill you." she explained.

"Why?"

"Are you trying to convince me to kill you, because I will" she kept her non emotional face.

"I thought you said you couldn't kill me?" I asked her as a smirk formed on my face, trygint to see if I could somehow crack out her emotions.

"I can kill you, but I have orders not to. However I don't usually tend to keep orders. Although this time I must" she just walked away after explaining herself.

"So why have you been ordered not to kill me?" I asked hesitantly.

"You are the true key to Amu's heart. Why would we kill someone with that power?" she exlpained and once again walked away.

"Let me out of here!" I yelled. She galred down at me, "No" and simply walked away back towards a machine in the distance.

"What are you doing?" I asked. She glared, "No more questions."

She pressed a machine and a more dazzling light replaced the one currently in my face, and with that I found myself falling backwards...

And the lights off the world turned off...

Amu's POV

_"Hey minna!" I laughed as I joined my friends at the royal garden._

_"Hey Amu!" they smiled as I sat up in my chair, my rightful place as the Joker of the guardians._

_"Yaya got a C in her test!" Yaya cheered. Kairi stared, "Why are you so hapy? That's a bad score!" he explained. "Oh Kairi it's the best I've done all year, don't be a meenie!" I laughed as they all laughed too._

_Suddenly the sky above turned dark, the flowers in the royal garden died within seconds and the guardians one by one disappered into thin air, leaving Tadase last._

_He glared as he finally disappeared._

"Ahhh!" I yelled as I woke up from a nightmare.

Wait...

Why?

I always had the same dream, and I would always wake up the same way. What was happening?

Normal POV

Joanne, Drew, Emma and David were all together inDavid's head office at the very top of the Easter building.

"So how is she doing?" David asked Drew. Drew smirked, "She is more and more beginning to like her little friends again. She has constant dreams about them, and she always wakes up every night screaming still."

Joanne smiled, "Well done. You have watched her well. And what about the machine Emma, is it working?"

...

"Emma?" Joanne ordered her to speak as Emma sat there and sighed to herself, "It was sucessful"

David smirked, "Good, our plan is going well. All we need now is 5 charas that can chara-nari, and four dead charas. The machine we created that was sucesssful will succesfully drain out the charas from the heart, killing them in the process. We have Ikuto's dead chara, and soon once Amu brings us her friends charas we will also use the machine to suck out and kill Amu's old three charas."

They all laughed, well all except Emma.

"And then Emma you know what you have to do?" Joanne asked her.

Emma nodded hesitantly.

"Tell us then" David ordered.

"I-I have to kill Amu, the Guardians and Ikuto. Then we can finally have what we need to make the embryo and o-our dream will come true." Emma spoke.

"Good you understand then" David laughed in a sinister tone. As did Joanne and Drew. Emma however looked away as saddness showed in her face...

Emma; DUN DUN DUN! ((:

Amu and Ikuto; -.-#

Emma; What's with you two?

Amu; Okay, we understand this is a story but do you always have to write about HORRIBLE things?

Ikuto; Yeah, what she said!

Emma; Well? Those kind of stories are the best! ((:

Amu; -.-

Ikuto; hmm maybe you could just kill Tadase and let us all live...

Emma; good idea! BUT there is Tadase lovers out there (somewhere) and they would hate me forever so I'm afraid I can't...

Amu; KILLING! why am I surrounded with sinister people? D:

Ikuto; aww are you sure you can't kill Tadase?

Emma; I can't, sorry...HOWEVER! ;P I can do this! TADASE!

Tadase; *runs in* what is it, emma-san?

Emma; *holds bat up*

Tadase; oh oh

Emma; *continously hits Tadase with the bat*...

Amu; not this again...

Ikuto; yay! I brought my own bat today! *also hits Tadase*

Amu; oh what the hell... *hold up her bat and joins in*

Ran; Review ((: ^~^


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Normal POV

Amu walked to the royal garden alone. With Kure along with her in her bag. Kure hardly ever came out of her egg and hardly ever accompained Amu to school. It was rare, but Kure was especially needed at this time, to make sure Amu didn't make a mistake.

That one mistake that was just waiting to jump up into Amu's life, that was the one mistake she couldn't make.

As she finally approached the royal garden doors her phone bleeped, which she couldn't ignore.

It was a text message from Drew...'this couldn't be good' she thought.

_Change of plan, I popped some sweets into your bag, it will make the guardians and their charas fall asleep for 5 minutes with one bite. Give them some then steal their charas and run. We are tired of waiting, it's now or never... Good luck..._

_Drew~_

Amu would now have to go in there and get her revenge finally, but she sighed as she looked up to the tall doors. Could she really do it? Could she really take the dreams away from them? Could she hand over the charas?

She shook her head and set her sights on her goal; to bring down the guardians and to finally get her revenge. She slowly made her way up to her seat and after awhile she got there.

"Hey Amu! Did they do any more mean things to you at Easter?" Yaya wailed.

(A/n; didn't explain before but there is guardians at the middle school and they have a royal garden too, much the same as the one at the elementary((: )

"No, they didn't find out" she shot a smile. The rest of the guardians smiled too. Amu reached into her pocket where the sweets were. She held onto them but she didn't take them out. She was scared of what would happen if she did.

Kure glared at her from the back and whispered, "The path of revenge is the right path Amu. You need this for yourself." Amu then straightened up and pulled out the sweets, "Hey minna, I got you all a present for being so forgiving after all the horrible things I did to you" she explained as each memeber took a piece of it, all the charas too. There was Yaya, Kairi, Nagihiko, Rima, and Tadase, and Kiseki, Pepe, Temari, Rhythm, and kusukusu were the charas she needed. Musashi had already went back into his egg, have I not mentioned that before?

After one bite one by one each member fell to the floor, or hit the table at where they were sitting. Amu looked sympatheticly at them all, then shook her head as she remembered she only had 5 minutes left. She quickly gathered up the charas, putting them in her back and locked up her back. She had a lock on her bag, which David had given her just incase any of the guardians were snopping around. It came in handy more than a few times, this was one of those times. It was obvious Amu wouldn't make it back in 5 minutes and obviously the charas would awaken eventually. It came in handy as they wouldn't be able to escape.

She ran and ran but stopped in the field as she met with purple eyes.

"U-Utau?" she yelled. Utau had gone to travel the world just after Ikuto had left, she had no idea about Amu. Although she was pretty sure that Tadase had told her about it.

"Amu, is this what they have led you to? To betray all your friends? To steal away their dreams? I always thought you were better than that...now look at what you've become." she stated.

"And your the one to talk. You once worked for Easter and you know exactly how it changed you."

"And you saved me from the monster I had became. It's now my turn to save you from who you have became." she declared.

"T-This is none of your business, just like Ikuto you left me. Everybody left me! All alone when I needed you the most!" Amu yelled.

Utau came closer to Amu, "I'm sorry that I wasn't there, I was mistaken to think you had your friends but what would drive you to do such a horrible thing? These are your friends Amu!" she explained.

"No they are the enemy! They always were, they never cared for me! The only people that ever cared for me are long gone! And that one time where I needed someone by my side. Where were you all? I waited there crying all night and nobody came. I was expecting Ikuto to fly out of no where and tease me to feel better, or for you to come around and cheer me up by singing one of your songs, or any of my friends to show up and just be there at my side when I was so lonely! But if theres one thing I learned that night, is that crying never helps, crying never makes anyone come, nobody ever comes to save the tears. And that's when he appeared, Drew. He saved me! He told me exactly how I felt. And after hearing about what my friends truly thought of me, I knew then and there that my destiny was to get revenge. To get revenge for the night when no one came. This is why I am doing this!" Amu explained with tears tearing up in her eyes.

"I-I know all too well that when you cry no one comes to save you. I know how that feels. What happened that night that you were so lonely?" she asked, with a single tear forming in her eyes.

"M-My parents died in a car crash, my sister too. I had just found out and was crying all night yet still none of my friends were there, no one was by my side." she cried.

"A-Amu, I-"

"Theres nothing you can say to change my mind!" Amu declared.

"Chara-nari! Dark Crystal!" Amu shouted as she changed into Dark Crystal with Kure.

"Chara-nari! Lunatic Charm! Utau yelled as she also changed.

"Dark Spear!" Amu yelled as a huge spear of darkness appearned in her arms.

"Nightmare Lorelai!" Utau shouted but Amu easily blocked as if it was nothing.

"What?" Utau yelled. Amu sirked as she began to attack, "Spear Slash!" she yelled as attacked Utau who moved out the way as quickly as she could.

"Nice shot but I'm sure this time I won't miss!" she yelled but was interupted by a sound behind her.

"Hinamori Amu! I knew we couldn't trust you!"

"Damn it!" she shouted. The guardians surrounded her as Amu loked for a way to escape.

"Give us back our charas!" Tadase yelled.

"How are you going to stop me? Without them you can't character transform which means that you are no match for me!" she yelled.

"Amu! Stop this!" Rima yelled.

"No, I will not stop! As long as my two feet are still standing I will always want revenge! I will not stop untill I see the pain in your faces that I felt, and I will never ever stand at your side again!" Amu yelled with tears dripping from her face.

"What does she mean? Why were you in pain?" Nagihiko asked.

"Your so pathetic, even after all this time you still have no idea!" she yelled.

A dark light surrounded Amu as she attcked her friends. They all fell down even Utau.

"Amu, why? Why are you doing this?" Rima asked quietly as she was still concious on the ground. "March the 3rd, three years ago, what were you doing?" she asked with daggers in her eyes.

"I-I can't remember" she answered trying hard to remember, but her head hurt from the attack.

"That was the night that my family died in a car crash, it was also the night that I declared my revenge."

"Y-Your family d-died?" Rima asked, shocked at this.

"Yes" Amu looked away from her, "Even though I cried all night long in the cold dark alleyway, no one came to my side" She started to walk away.

"I would've been there, but I-I didn't know! You didn't tell any of us!" Rima declared as she was on her knees trying to stand up.

Amu turned back round and glared, "Don't lie to my face, I know what you all thought of me. Nagihiko's secret, Tadase's secret, you all knew didn't you, yet you hid everything for me!"

Rima eyes opened widely as she stood up, Nagihiko also got up as did everyone else.

"Amu, I-" Rima started but was interupted by Nagihiko from behind.

"The reason I didn't tell you wasn't becuase I didn't trust you, it was because I didn't want to hurt you, Amu. It was because you held Nadeshiko so close to you and I was afraid that you would be sad to find out your best friend wasn't real. I also believed that you still needed Nadeshiko in some ways." Amu eyes opened widely, "I-I thought you didn't trust me"

"We cared about you Amu, more than that, we all loved you" Rima replied as Amu eyes once again opened with shock then she sighed, "What about Tadase? It doesn't give him an excuse for what he did.

"What did I do?" Tadase asked dumbfounded.

"You cheated on me with another girl only a week after confessing to me!" she declared, "For that I can never forgive you!"

"Wait, what? I didn't cheat on you! I loved you!" Tadase declared and a slight blush of pink appeared on his cheeks.

"That's not what Drew told me!" she declared.

"Stupid, it's so obvious that these people are using you! Once they get the charas do you really think that they will still care about you? They will throw you out like garbage! What more use could you be to them!" Utau yelled.

"T-That's not true!" Amu yelled as she used her attack as they all fell down again. Amu used this moment ran all the way back to Easter.

Amu's POV

S-She was lying...they aren't using me! They care about me! Those people were the ones that saved me when I was so lonely.

But what if Utau is right? What if they just throw me out like garbage? Then I'll truly have no one...

Emma's POV

Why was everything so obvious? It was obvious what my parents were doing, why couldn't Amu see that? If only she could...then she'd have a chance to run before- before I have to finish the job.

"Emma, can I come in?" Mother called as she knocked on my door.

I didn't reply and she eventualy just walked in anyway. I stared at her with pure hatred in my eyes.

"What is it?" I asked. She sat on my bed and held her hand on my head.

"Don't worry, as song as you've done this job I'll finally grant you your wish. I'll wipe your memories of a certain someone" she looked sown at Seinos doll which was lying on my floor, again.

Yes, that's what I want more than anything. To forget the one part of my life that scarred me forever.

"That was our agreement after all, right? You do this for me and I'll erase your memories of him... Then you can continue to live with us and no more will you feel guilty about the deeds you do. Because your memory of that time will no longer be a part of you. Your brother will collect the charas from Amu then straight after you kill her, then you go after her friends. We will take care of killing Ikuto. Do you understand?" she ordered me to speak.

I stated silent.

"Do you understand?" she declared. I nodded, and her glare softened into a smile.

She soon left my room, and I entered my bathroom which read, 'Danger Area!' I walked in and ran the shower like always. I just sat there in the middle of the bathroom, not going into the shower, not taking off my clothes, just sitting.

And soon, that's when the tears started...

Emma; How many people were expecting that! come on raise your hand if you did!

Full shugo chara cast; *raises hand*

Emma; *_*# HOW?

Amu; -.-'

Ikuto; That was a fail of a chapter...

Emma; You're only saying that cos you weren't in it ;P

Ikuto; true... -.-'

Amu; You are so predictable!

Emma; OMG did you see what SHUGO.x.o's review for the last chapter said? ;P (Thanks for reviewing xD)

Amu & Ikuto; no what?

Emma; she said 'poor Tadase' ;P LOL

Ikuto; who is this person! :O Is she a Tadase lover?

Amu; oh no we can't have that ;P

Tadase; Hey! I'm right here!

Emma; Oh yeah that reminds me, where did I put my bat? ;)

Tadase *runs away*

Emma; Yaya!

Yaya; yes Emma-tan? :D

Emma; take this bat and hit Tadase for me!

Yaya; Rodger! Tadase! *runs after Tadase with the bat*

Emma; anyway does anyone know who I love? :D

Amu; Justin Bieber?

Ikuto; Me? ;)

Emma; well yes and yes...but not relevant the now ;) I LOVE...HELLO MY NAME IS -RANDOMNESS, IchigoAmu, and alchemistlover14 :D

Amu; who?

Ikuto; Oh I've heard of them, there cool ;P

Emma; Okay, why don't you tell Amu, Ikuto? ;)

Ikuto; They are awesome reviewers for this story ((:

Emma; yeaaap ;)

Amu; coolio ((:

Emma; oh that reminds me, I'ma adding a new segment, it's called; TADASE PINATA!

Ikuto & Amu; sounds fun ;P

Emma; Tadase!

Tadase; Yes Emma! *walks in*

Emma & Ikuto & Amu; *holds up bat*

Emma; let's get him!

Yaya; Pwease Review ;D


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Normal POV

Amu was a nearby park just around the corner from Easter wondering what she should do.

Should she give over the charas? If she did what would happen then? Would they just throw her out?

She kept thinking of what everyone said, Nagihiko and Tadase...

What if they were right, what if all along they were just using her?

She had to think before she went back to Easter, she had to really think, and she had to be sure this time.

Meanwhile...

Back at Easter there was an angry blonde rushing through the halls of Easter. Yes that's right, it was Utau. She was trying to find Amu, guessing that she had came back here, obviously wrong though.

She was worried about her. She needed to save Amu from the monster she had became, to repay for Amu saving her before. And well because Amu was bascially her best friend.

Amu has done so much for Utau and so now she must repay her.

"Utau Hoshina" Emma called surprised to see her there but again hid her feelings behind her evil mask.

"Where is Amu?" Utau yelled. Emma didn't answer and instead dragged Utau into her room which they happened to be right next to.

"What are you doing?" Utau yelled. Emma covered Utau's mouth with her hands and made Utau sit down on her bed.

"You must leave here" Emma told her. Utau was surprised, "Why do you care? Aren't you Emma? The totally evil 'out to kill everyone' girl Tadase was telling me about?" Utau asked. Emma glared at her, "You have to leave here now" Emma demanded but Utau wasn't taken aback by her glare and fought back with her.

"No! Not until I see Amu!" Utau declared. "She isn't here, she's hasn't come back yet. So leave now!" Emma ordered her.

"I don't take orders from you" Utau yelled. Emma once again covered her mouth telling her to be quiet.

"Fine then, let's talk about Amu" Utau demanded as she took a seat on the bone chair opposite the bed.

Emma sat on her bed and sighed.

"You are nothing like Tadase described you" Utau was shocked, Tadase described her as being 'inhumane' and completely 100% evil.

"I guess my mask is slipping." Emma looked saddened and Utau could see this by the dark shadows reflected in her eyes.

"What do you really plan to do with Amu?" Utau asked. Emma put back up her mask and glared, "Why would I tell you that? Your stupid, leave now before I have to kill you"

Utau started to see where Tadase got his desciption from, "I know that's not what you really mean, but fine I'll leave but be warned, if you do anything to harm Amu you will have me to deal with!" she declared and began to walk out but was pulled back by a sudden force.

"Wait" Emma quickly answered,"Someone is coming" she stated and quicker than anyone could say 'ghostbusters' she grabbed Utau and dragged her into the bathroom A.K.A 'Danger Area' and hid in there with her as she covered Utau's mouth. She turned the shower on quickly then dashed back to Utau's side to cover back up her mouth, and all of a sudden there was a knock at the other door and soon there was someone walked in.

It was Joanne of course. "Oh, she's not crying in that shower again" Joanne sighed and then immediately left the room.

After another minute Emma uncovered Utau's mouth as Utau just stared at her, "You cry in the shower a lot?" With this Emma glared at her, "That has nothing to do with you"

Emma turned off the shower and went back into her room, followed by Utau. Utau suddenly tripped on something on the floor, a doll it was.

Utau noticed, "huh what's this?" she asked. Emma immediately ran and grabbed Seino's doll and glared at Utau.

"umm...what?" she asked. Emma sighed, "Why don't you just leave?"

"Well sorry if I didn't have a choice before but you did grab me and pull me into your 'Danger Area'!" she declared. Both girls glared at eachother.

"So what's the big deal with that doll?" Utau asked. Emma glared, not answering.

"So either your a really freaky girl that still plays around with dolls, or theres a big soppy story about your past that relates to that one doll" she guessed.

Emma glared, still keeping quiet, but there was a little shock showing in her eyes, _'how did she know that?'_ she though.

"Why do you want to know anyway?" Emma asked her sitting down on her bed. Utau hesitantly sat down next to her. Emma glared at her but soon she relaxed the glared and sighed.

"I am just curious" she answered.

"I'm not stupid I know theres more to it than that. You think that somehow this will relate to your problems with Amu. Your feeling more than just curious. You feel like you need to know or else you will never leave this room." she stated.

"W-What? As if!" Utau replied.

"All my family have special powers, my brother can make people do things, my mother can erase memories, and my father can read minds. As for me, I have two powers. The power to read feelings, pretty useless, right?" she explained. Utau was shocked that she was acctually telling her this.

"You can read feelings? And what about the other power?" she asked.

Emma looked down at the doll in her hands, "That's a secret"

"Whatever, you don't need to tell me. So your powers do they have a weakness?" Utau asked, not expecting an answer at all.

"I'm not sure, My parents never tell me anything other than who I must kill" she stated. Utau looked shocked, "And so you just go out and kill them?"

"I have to, it's my job" Utau could see her squezing the doll tightly in her hands.

"Tadase said to me that you loved to kill, but that was just your mask talking, right? You really hate it, don't you?" Utau asked.

Emma's eyes turned to sadness, "Of course I love to kill, who doesn't?"

"I can tell that you feel lonely, your family is obviously forcing to do something that you don't want to do" she sighed, "So why don't you just run away?"

"I-I don't hate what I do, I just feel g-guilty when I do do it. B-but that's just because of" she squeezed the doll tighter and tighter as if at any moment the doll could explode.

"You can tell me" Utau whispered as she lifted her hand to put on Emma's shoulders, but Emma slapped it away before she could.

"I can't tell you, you are the enemy, what are you even doing! You should leave right now! Before I have to kill one more person on my list!" she yelled.

"I told you, I'm not leaving untill you tell me what you intend to do with Amu" Utau faced turned serious. Emma couldn't stand it anymore, she stood up and slapped Utau in the face, "Get out! I don't want to kill you!" but afterwards she covered her mouth and sat back down.

Utau's eyes opened. Emma's eyes opened too and so without thinking she quickly grabbed Utau's arm and dragged her into the 'Danger Area' she covered her mouth as she got a scarf from her drawer and tied it around Utau's mouth so she couldn't talk. She grabbed ducktape and taped Utau to a chair and left her as she ran out and slammed the door shut as quickly as she could, and that's when the tears started to pour from her face.

Emma's POV

Why...Why is this happening?

I'm sorry, Utau...

Amu's POV

I was walking into Easter... I had lived with these people for 3 years, they won't betray me, they need me.

She walked casually through easter and ended up at the top floor about to enter David's office when she overheard voices inside...

"What is taking Amu so long?" David yelled. Joanne tried to calm him down saying she would return soon with the charas.

"She better hurry up, I want her and all those guardians dead already." Drew laughed.

Amu's eyes opened widely.

And so she ran, but she made a noise...she made a mistake and that was one mistake to late as the Easter alarms went off in search for her. She ran through the halls and was suddenly dragged into a room.

She landed on the floor as she caught her breath. As her vision came back from all the running she reconigsed the room, and the person standing opposite her.

"E-Emma?" Amu cried as she tried to run away.

Emma held her back,"Go out there and they will kill you" With that she dragged her into the 'Danger Area'.

Amu saw Utau there and ran to her side.

"You're a monster! You and your whole family this whole time were planning to kill me!" Amu cried, as Utau's eyes widened.

Amu quickly untied Utau. Eru and Iru has disappeared somewhere in between the fight with Amu and Utau going to Easter. And of course at times like these, Kure was nowhere to be found.

"Utau! Are you okay?" Amu yelled as she took off the scarf and duck tape.

"I'm fine, what about you?" Utau asked.

"I'm good" she smiled.

Utau smiled back.

Amu then repeated, "I'm good."

Amu laughed, "I'm good" she said slower.

"I'm good, not evil, I'm good" she smiled with tears pouring out her eyes.

"Thank you, Utau, you made me realise the truth, these people never cared about me." she smiled as Utau smiled back at her and they hugged eachother as if they were best friends.

Amu's attention turned to Emma as she stood up infront of her. "Y-You were going to kill me this whole time!" Emma's eyes turned to saddness.

Utau stood up and faced Amu, "You may not believe this but Emma just saved your life from those people"

Amu's eyes opened widely, "No, it's a trap! She's on their side, she's probably the one that wanted to kill me the most"

Emma's eyes showed full sadness in her eyes even Amu could see this.

"Why?" Amu said finally realising what Emma had done.

Emma turned away as she stayed silent.

"I guess it's because my past scarred me so deeply that the scars rip through my mask." she finally explained. Amu's eyes opened, "Could that be related to...that doll?" she asked as Emma quickly turned away.

Emma sighed and faced them again in time, "His name was Seino, and he was the man that I truly loved. He was always there for me ever since I was younger. We were friends for 3 years starting when we were 5 years old, and when we turned 8 we shared out first kiss. We were together for 2 years untill I saw him cheating on me. He was the only reason I was able to fight the evil urge of my parents and when I saw him kissing someone else my heart broke and I was no longer able to avoid the evil. No longer able to avoid my powers. So I did something terrible, I used my power of voodoo to k-kill Seino. I killed all seino's friends and the girl. That's when my fate was sealed and I could no longer run away from the deeds I had created. When I was younger there wasn't the tiniest part of evil in me because of him, and since he died I have always felt guilty. My parents forced me to use my power to kill more people. I could kill people from a far distance, I could make people commit suicide, so that we never got caught. With every person that I killed, with every blood that I shed, with all the hearts that stopped beating, I grew darker and my heart grew weaker. But even through all of that I still remember Seino, I tried to forget about him so much but it never works, I still cry about him, and what I did. Like Tadase said, I'm inhumane and disgusting. I followed my parents orders as my mother promised to take away those memories of that time. I would still have to commit murders but I wouldn't feel guilty anymore. I guess now all I really want is Seino back in my arms again."

Amu and Utau were shocked that Emma gave them such an explaination as to why she was so evil.

There was a loud knock at Emma's door.

Emma's quickly wiped away the single tear that had fallen from her eyes, "You have to go, Here" Emma handed Utau a box and inside were Iru and Eru. "I'm sorry I took them before, they came looking for you and I didn't know what else to do"

"Utau!" Eru and Iru called.

Amu smiled, "Thank you, Emma. About Seino, I think that you shouldn't forget about him, he was part of your life and you can't let go of him. Your family shouldn't force you to do such horrible things, and that mask of yours has certainly cracked. Thank you for all that you've done" she smiled.

"Chara-nari Seraphic Charm!" Utau called as she grew wings and before she lifted Amu up Emma held her back for a moment.

"Amu, wait theres something else you should know"

"What?" she asked.

"Your family n-never died in a car crash, D-david k-killed them"

...

Emma; DUN DUN DUN! ;P

Entire Shugo Chara Cast; 0_o !

Emma; heeeheee ((:

Amu; okay, I was not expecting that...

Ikuto; you really are a freak Emma...

Emma; How?

Amu; shut up Ikuto, he's still mad because once again he wasn't in this chapter...

Emma; maybe that's because he's already dead ;P

Amu & Ikuto; WHAT?

Tadase* runs in* *does gay dance* Amu is mine now! ;))

Emma & Amu & Ikuto; *look at eachother*

Emma; bat time?

Ikuto; Bat time!

Emma & Amu & Ikuto; *Wack Tadase with the bat to go away*

Emma; and BTW! I was joking, if anyone is going to die it will be Tadase!

Amu & Ikuto; Yay!

Emma; ;P aha!

Yaya; Emma-tan you are so mean...I love it! ;D

Emma; teehee, omg guys do you know who we should give a HUGE shoutout to? ;P

Yaya, Amu && Ikuto; Who?

Emma; IchigoAmu ;)

Yaya; Who?

Amu & Ikuto; AN EPIC REVIEWER! *look at eachother and blush*

Yaya; aww theres always a good mood between you two ;P

Amu; Is not!

Yaya; Is to!

Amu; Is not!

Yaya; Is to!

Amu; Is not!

Yaya; Is not!

Amu; Is to!

Yaya; aha! ;D *high fives Ikuto*

Ikuto; hehe ;P I knew you loved me Amu ((:

Emma; we ALL knew that ;P

Yoru; REVIEW! ;P nya


End file.
